Naruto-reaper
by Germanator25
Summary: It's strange how in times of peril a simple action can change the outlook of a person's life, no? After being on the verge of death Naruto is ready to go on, until a 'ghost' appears before him and manages to save his life, and change his view on life, while at the same time giving him a gift that will cause enemies to fear his name. Cold and reserved Naruto. Strictly NaruIno.
1. Ghost

**Hey guys Germanator here (formerly known as bluelighting0925), after years of reading fanfictions on this site I finally decided to write one on my own. My first attempt so it's a little rough around the edges but just let me know what you think.**

 **In this story Naruto will be colder, yes. Bloodthirsty, probably. Genius, maybe. And his outlook on life is not like cannon at all this Is due to his encounter with a strange man with no family, village or name. the stranger manages to change Naruto's outlook on life and send him on a different path. This will be a strictly NaruIno story no exceptions, though any other characters are fair game. No yaoi, not for me, never has been never will be. And without further ado, on with the story.**

Night had set on the village hidden leaves, the wind was howling in the chilly September night and the full moon was out illuminating the Village. If one was to stand on top of the Hokage monument and look at the village, in the distance you could see a group of people chasing what looked to be a small child.

"Why are you chasing me? I didn't do anything to you!" the small child said.

"don't think we forgot about how you murdered our family's demon!" the leader of the mob yelled at the small child.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never killed anyone in my life and my names Naruto!" the boy now identified as Naruto shouted. He kept running winding his way through the streets and turned to an alleyway. 'crap, A dead end!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Now we've got you demon, there's no escaping us now" the leader of the group said with malice in his eyes ready to hurt the small child as much as possible. Naruto could only look on as the group was getting closer and closer. The leader grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall, he then began to punch Naruto in the stomach with all his might. Naruto felt pain and the air leave his lungs but he couldn't stop the man no matter how much he struggled. Then the leader dropped him on the ground where Naruto landed with a thud, then one of the people from the mob came out of the group holding a metal pipe. The guy swung the pipe and hit Naruto in the back. A low thud was heard when metal hit flesh, Naruto felt a couple of his ribs crack underneath the blow, but the guy wasn't finished he kept hitting Naruto over and over again. Naruto could do nothing but scream out in pain. After what seemed like hours the blows stopped and he heard the leader speak once again.

"Get up demon" he said. Naruto could only grunt a response due to the beating he had just received. The leader kicked the downed child with all his might, Naruto for the second time lost his wind and began to cough trying to regain the air that was stolen from his lungs.

"I said Get up!" the leader yelled again. This time Naruto tried to comply with the man, but all he managed to do was get on his knees and look up. Naruto saw the man, he now had the pipe in his hand, before Naruto could react the leader swung the pipe and hit Naruto on the side of his face. Next thing Naruto knew was the world started spinning in every direction and he had a headache from hell. He lay on the floor with blood just oozing from his mouth and his right eye now swollen shut. He tried to get up again but it was futile all he managed to do was look at the group with his left eye as they were drawing closer again. 'so this is it huh? I don't even know what I did. I never killed anyone' Naruto thought to himself.

The leader now held a kunai in his hand and two other men picked Naruto up and held him up right. He looked at the group and said, "We can finally end the abominations life that took so much from us!'. The mob started an uproar at the mere thought of ending Naruto's life. Naruto tried to move, to struggle but all he managed to was move his head to the side he was to tired and beat up to put much of an effort. The Leader grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his head back, he then, in a clean motion dragged the kunai across Naruto's neck cutting it from ear to ear. The two men holding Naruto up, dropped him as he began to bleed out. The crowd cheered when they saw this. Naruto could only look at them as he started to grow more and more tired. He saw his own blood pooling next to his head. The smell of iron was nauseating to him. 'at least they can't hurt me anymore' he thought to himself.

As the leader was walking back to the crowd with a proud smile, his head fell from his body. The Crowd gasped, confused at what had just happened. Then one by one they began to get cut down, the cheering changed to screams of fear, fear for their lives. Naruto watched as this was happening wondering what was going on. One by one the crowd was slain, cut down either cleanly in two or decapitated, it was precise and messy at the same time.

In the middle of the mess Naruto saw a man, in all black clothes that were form fitting. As the man came closer to the bleeding child he lowered his weapon and kneeled next to Naruto and turned him over. Naruto tried to get a good look at his face but it was covered with a mask. Then man began to inspect Naruto's injuries but he noticed that they had begun to heal at an astonishing rate, even faster than any medical ninjustu he had seen before. The man then spoke "I took care of your attackers, what did you do to make them so mad?" he asked. Naruto spoke in a soft voice and said "they said I killed their families and they wanted vengeance, but I've never hurt anyone in my life". The man seemed to believe Naruto and asked him to stand up. Naruto tried to and surprisingly was able to do so, he reached up to his neck to touch his wound but to his surprise it was closed! "you have an unnatural ability to heal faster than humanly possible, if anything it might be a Kekkai Genkai" the man said. This was news to Naruto he always wondered why he was able to heal much faster than anyone else, this excited Naruto.

"tell me, do you wish to become a ninja" the man asked Naruto. It didn't take long to receive his answer "yea, I want to be Hokage" Naruto said with as much conviction as he could. "why do you wish to become Hokage" the man asked.

"so everyone in the village can acknowledge me and to protect everyone in the village" Naruto told the stranger.

"that's a shitty reason to want to become Hokage kid, where was he just now? Why did he not protect you? Why do you want to protect the people that want you dead? And how are you going to protect any one when you can't even protect yourself" the man told Naruto.

Naruto could only hang his head trying to answer the man's questions, he had never given it much thought, he just wanted people to notice him and everyone noticed the Hokage… right?

"You want to know why I'm a Ninja" the man questioned Naruto again.

Naruto looked at the stranger and responded with a simple 'yes'. "I have 3… rules, yea let's call them that. My 3 rules are simple, number one: Leave your emotions at home. No matter what, if you're on a mission you cannot hesitate for a second, because that is all it takes for someone to end your life. If you're not in a combat situation, emotions will jeopardize your chances of success on a mission. Rule number two: skills, Intelligence and information are your most valuable assets, it doesn't matter if you're pitted against someone stronger than you, as long as you're smarter than that person then your chances of survival are strong. Remember all it takes to kill someone is a kunai. That doesn't mean you will win, this is where skills come in. you can't expect to win a fight with a Kage no matter how smart you are if you, yourself only have the skill set of a Genin. And last Information, if you want to get anywhere in life you need information and knowledge. Information is worth more than gold in the world of ninja's. during a war knowing where the enemy is could mean a chance at victory and the end of the war in your favor or the loss of all your comrades and the war . Number three: Don't let people get close, but if you do, know that you have to protect them with your life, no matter what. You have to build a wall around yourself and if someone manages to break that wall protect them till your last breath".

Naruto soaked in everything the man had just told him, even at eight years old Naruto could see that the man in front of him knew what he was talking about. "do you have people close to you" Naruto asked.

"Not anymore, and I plan on it staying that way, that's why I no longer have a village of my own. So I don't get close to anyone else" the stranger replied with regret in his voice.

Naruto was in deep thought at the moment thinking about what had just happened. He was about to die then out of nowhere this man comes and kills the people that tried to kill him. The man then shot down Naruto's dream and explained to him why it was flawed. The same man, who Naruto still didn't know the name to, told him how he lived his life. From what Naruto gathered the man was strong and had made it this far off of his beliefs.

"I can see that what you told me is true, and it has worked for you I have decided to live by those beliefs as well" Naruto stated. "By the way what is your name anyways, I want to thank you for saving me." Naruto asked the man.

"I don't have a name anymore. And those pricks had it coming to them anyways no matter what you did, that was no way of punishing anyone specially not a child. Now tell me where your apartment is so I can take you there so no one hurts you anymore." The man told Naruto. Naruto complied and the stranger grabbed his shoulder and they were transported to Naruto's 'home' if it could be called that. The place was so run down that it looked like it would fall over any second. the man summoned a scroll to his hand. "this scroll has all you need to be able to learn how to use and master wielding a scythe. It also has instructions on maintenance and some other random facts that could come in useful." He told Naruto.

"Thanks, mister" Naruto said thanking the man for the weapon he had just given him.

"Learn how to use it, protect yourself, become strong and feared. Also don't be afraid to seek guidance or help it can only help you. And remember become smart and use all knowledge available to you."

Before Naruto could say anything else the man disappeared. Naruto stood there bewildered, at what had just happened. This man, who he never met before in his short life, saved him, gave him mental guidance and gave him a gift. That was more than anyone had ever done for him before. Naruto had meant every word he told the man. He really had taken the man's words to heart. Now that all the commotion had ended Naruto began to feel the effects that night's occurrence, he felt sore all over, his head was pounding and his neck still felt as if the knife was cutting through it all over again. Naruto shivered at the thought. He took of his bloodied clothes and took a quick shower before passing out on his bed.

Naruto awoke with a jump. "What a weird dream I just had, who was that man?" He asked himself. As he got up from his bed he saw a black scythe laying on the floor next to a scroll. "So it wasn't a dream" Naruto told himself. He grabbed the scythe it was all black including the blade. Its height was five and a half feet tall but it was light for its size, the blade its self was about eight inches at its widest part and it jutted out about two feet before it ended in a sharp point. Naruto decided to test out the blades sharpness and ran his fingers along the edge. Almost instantly his fingers began to sprout blood. Naruto was amazed that just by running his fingers along the blade, not even applying any amount of pressure, the blade managed to cut him so deep. Naruto then grabbed the scroll and opened it and began to read its contents, the scroll explained how to hold the scythe, how you had to have fluid motions when maneuvering it. It also explained where to strike to be more effective and have minimal chance of blade getting caught. It then gave details on human's vitals and how to strike or at least graze them with the scythe. As Naruto kept reading he saw that it also gave intricate strategies on how to use the scythe during battle, also a list of taijutsus that were compatible when using a scythe There was one that peaked his interest, it was called 'the life of death'. There was nothing else about it except the name and the name its self, confused Naruto . Naruto also learned that there are other types of scythes other than the one he had at the moment. Naruto wanted to begin to practice with his new weapon but thought better of it. He knew that if anyone saw him with it they would try to take it from him or report him to the authorities, where they would take it from him and deny that he ever had the scythe in his possession in the first place! So he decided to go to the Hokage about it.

As Naruto was walking down the street he couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers people were giving him, he had grown accustomed to them but that didn't mean he was vulnerable to them. So he did the best thing he could and just lowered his head and kept on his way. As he was nearing the Hokage tower he overheard some villagers talking about last night's occurrences.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" one of them said.

"yea, I heard a group was chasing the demon and next thing anyone know they're all butchered up and the demon is nowhere to be seen" the other villager responded. "that thing need to be put to sleep before it can continue to reap terror in its wake" the same villager continued. That's when they noticed Naruto walk by and they gave him hateful gazes and continued on with their business.

Naruto entered the Hokage tower and approached the receptionist. The receptionist Myuki didn't lost her brother to the Kyuubi incident but didn't hold Naruto accountable for it so she never treated him with hate unlike the rest of the village. "hey Naruto-Kun here to see the Hokage" she asked him. "yea is he availiable" Naruto asked Myuki. "you're just in luck he doesn't have a meeting for another couple of hours." She told the child. Naruto nodded and made his way towards the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a well-respected man, he has many titles and names given to him the most renowned was 'The Professor'. Something he much liked if he admitted to himself, but at the moment he was drawing blank of what had happened last night. A group of villagers were massacred and there were absolutely no leads. The blood couldn't even be tested due to the fact that it had all mingled, and all that was left of the villagers were their body parts. They had been sliced cleanly in half or beheaded. This worried the old ninja veteran, if someone managed to infiltrate his village without the knowledge of anyone it could result to and udder disaster. At that very moment Hiruzen saw Naruto walk through his door. Hiruzen greeted Naruto and almost immediately noticed something was wrong, Naruto's demeanor had changed, he wasn't smiling like he usually did, he seemed of put and more reserved for some reason. And when Naruto greeted him formally with a 'Hokage-sama' Hiruzen knew something was up for certain.

"what's wrong Naruto my boy" Hiruzen asked. Naruto looked at the aged Kage for a second deciding on what to say before he responded. "well you might want to take a seat because of all I need to tell you" he said. Naruto recounted the events of the previous night. As Hiruzen listened on he became sickened at what Naruto was telling him. No matter what the child had done (and in his case nothing at all) to gang up and attempt to murder him. This made Hiruzens blood boil, but he masked his anger well enough that Naruto couldn't tell a difference. Once Naruto got to the stranger part Hiruzen put everything else on hold. "did you manage to get a good look at his face? How tall was he? His hair color? Did he tell you what he was doing in the village?" Hiruzen bombarded Naruto with his questions wanting to know something that could help identify this masked felon. Naruto look at Hiruzen with an impassive look and said "no, I already told that he was wearing a full black suit of sorts and he had a mask that covered his entire face, the guy wouldn't tell me his name. I'll tell you what he said about village later just let me finish my story". Naruto began to tell his story to Hiruzen again and when he was finished he looked at Hiruzen expectantly. The old Kage couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was left with more questions than answers. This masked man came into the village undetected and saved his surrogate grandson but at the same time he committed a crime by killing the villagers. Even if their actions were more than questionable a ninja is prohibited from killing a civilian even if the civilian started any dispute. Then there was the scythe… Naruto was given the weapon as a form on how to protect himself, but Hiruzen couldn't help but feel something was off. Why would a 'ghost' for lack of better words give a child a weapon? The 'ghost' also changed Naruto's Morales. Hiruzen didn't know if for the better or worse, he'd have to keep closer tabs on Naruto from now on.

"Naruto can we have a look at the scythe and scroll he gave you?" Hiruzen spoke. Naruto looked a little antsy at the thought. Hiruzen noticed this and said "it's more precautionary than anything, remember Naruto a stranger that we know nothing about did give it to you and I'm only going to check for any type danger, I promise I'll let you keep it". Naruto perked up a little bit at this and told the Hokage that he had left the weapon at home in fear that the villager would take it from him. "I see, no matter, how about we go to your place and take a look at it there instead, I'll treat you to some ramen afterwards" Hiruzen bargain with Naruto. Almost instantly Naruto's face lit up with a smile at the thought of a free meal, and it was ramen no less.

"Sure, I mean you promised you'd give it back so I don't see any harm" Naruto said. As they began the walk to Naruto's house Hiruzen told his receptionist to postpone his meeting's till 1 o'clock. Once they reached Naruto's apartment Naruto went into his room and brought out the scythe and the scroll and handed them to the Hokage. Hiruzen took them and inspected the scythe first. He held it and it was light for its size, he also took notice of its all black color. He applied chakra to it and was surprised at how easy it was to do so. He kept the flow of chakra going and looked all over it for any sort of seal or whatever else he could find, once he was satisfied that there were none, he read over the scroll. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary either, everything that Naruto told him was true. All it mentioned was how to master the usage of the scythe, some facts about anatomy and strategy and how to take care of the scythe itself.

"everything's perfectly fine Naruto, there's no dangers with using this scythe" Hiruzen told the child. "If anything this is a very expensive and valuable weapon. It's inexplicably easy to flow chakra through it which could come in handy once you're able to work on nature manipulation" the old veteran said. Naruto was happy at what he had just heard, he had an indispensable tool for when he became a ninja. But it was Naruto's turn to ask the questions he needed answers too.

"The man told me that I didn't die because I had an unnatural ability to heal faster than any other person, he said it could be a kekkai genkai. Why do I have it? Do you think that could lead to know who my parents are?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen became worried at what Naruto had just told him. 'I can't let him know that he's the container of the Kyuubi, much less who his parents are' Hiruzen thought to himself. "you're right Naruto you do have extremely fast healing, but if my memory serves right, the Uzumaki's that I met in my life all had an extremely high life expectancy, maybe that gene mutated in your fast healing and that's why you have it. As for your parents I've looked into many documents and the only answer I've come across is that the Uzumaki were annihilated during the second great ninja war and that your mom or dad was one of the only few survivors. After that I can never pinpoint the exact identity of your parents." Hiruzen said with remorse. Naruto looked at him with disappointment but continued to ask questions albeit a different subject this time. "the man also told me to seek guidance, do you think there's anyone that could help me with that? I don't know but like take me in as an apprentice? I just want to know more about taijutsu and how I can incorporate this scythe into a taijutsu so I can use it better. And I'd also like to get enrolled into the academy" he told the Hokage. Hiruzen was pensive once more and racked his brain on how to go about this as well. 'if I get him a tutor then it could be seen as favoritism, but then again all the clan heirs are getting private lessons from their parents'.

"I know just the person that could help you out with this dilemma, but be warned his is… strange, and his training methods will drive you to the ground. If he decides to take you as an apprentice you have to train and learn with everything. And about the academy I'll enroll you as soon as possible" Hiruzen told Naruto. Naruto couldn't be happier, he was going to get a teacher and begin his journey to become a ninja and to top it off he was getting free ramen for lunch.

 **Later that day**

Hirzuen was still contemplating, somewhat, on if he should continue with what he had told Naruto earlier that day. 'I can't mull over things now, I already told the child that I would and a promise is a promise'. He leaned back in his chair and told one of his anbu to get Might Guy asap. After a short time of waiting, two figures stood before him, the anbu he sent, and the person he had called for.

"Hokage-sama what is the reason for you calling me on this youthful day? Is there a mission at bay?" Guy was first to speak. "take a seat guy, this may take a bit" the Hokage stated with a serious look on his face. Guy followed the request and sat down, and waited for the Hokage to speak once more. "Guy how would you like to have an apprentice" the Hokage asked the weirdly dressed ninja. Guy was pensive for a bit before stating "Yosh, Hokage-sama I would love to have an apprentice, and If I may, could you tell me who the youthful spirit it is that will be my apprentice". The Hokage gave a nod before saying "Naruto Uzumaki, there has been an incident that I cannot over look, he needs to know how to defend himself, and he has taken a new look on life and requested someone that could help him in the art of taijutsu. And who better else to teach the boy then Konoha's blue beast". Guy had an idea on what might've been the incident, and was pleasantly surprised to know that the young boy wanted to hone his skills in the tiajutsu department. "Please Guy teach the boy to the best of your abilities, he expressed his desire to become one of best ninja in Konoha, and I can honestly see him accomplishing his goal in a couple of years, I already told him that your training methods can be very taxing and he said that he would prove he was worthy of becoming your apprentice." The old veteran stated. "Hokage-sama I give you my word that I will teach him to the best of my abilities and by the time he graduates the academy, he will be considered a taijutsu tank" Guy said while giving the Hokage his signature 'nice guy' pose. "see that you do Guy, see that you do" Hiruzen said.

 **Well what do guys think? Good, bad, I should go die in a hole while getting burned alive by Amaterasu? _ leave a review, anything helps, short long whatever.**


	2. The beginning

**Hey guys, thanks for the follows and reviews that I got for the last chapter, the updating on this story is going to be a little slow at the moment due to me working as soon as I get off of school, so the only time I have to write is on the weekends.**

 **I'm not going to spend a large amount of time in Naruto's training, but I will cover it with flash backs and short synapses of his training with guy. Alright on with the story…**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Naruto smashed the poor alarm clock annoyed, at it for disturbing him from his peaceful sleep. He groaned a bit before finally deciding to get up and go about his daily routine. It had been 6 months since Guy had decided to take him in as an apprentice… actually It had been 6 months since he had been going through hell. The Sandaime Hokage was right when he said that Guy's training methods were rather harsh, he passed out on his first day, but thanks to his advance healing he was ready to go the next day without any problems. Naruto remembered well, how his first 2 weeks had been just physical training and nothing to do with taijutsu.

 **Flashback**

Today was the mark of Naruto's second week of training and all he had been doing was physical exercise, whether it was running as many laps as he could around Konoha, or doing body weight training, or lifting weights till his muscles screamed for some rest. It was around this time Naruto was getting restless, so he voiced his opinion to his sensei "Guy-sensei why haven't you begun to teach me any form of taijutsu?"

"Well Naruto-kun taijutsu isn't just about knowing how to use a certain style, you need speed, strength or endurance to be able to use a specific style." Guy responded. Naruto hadn't really thought about it like that, he always figured he needed to know a style and then work on it once he got the basics down. With that in mind Naruto asked his next question "Well do you think you can begin teaching me the basics of a taijutsu style, while having the other aspects you were just talking about, as a priority?"

Guy was thoughtful for a moment before giving the young ninja hopeful a response "I guess we can give it a try Naruto-kun, is there a certain style you wish to learn?"

Almost instantly Naruto gave him his reply "yea I want to learn the 'the life of death' style" When guy heard this he immediately made a 180 turn in his attitude and became serious. "where did you hear of this style?" he inquired a little too forcefully. Naruto was on guard due to his sensei becoming serious all the sudden. "I read about it in a scroll that was given to me by someone" Naruto said a little worried.

That's when Guy began with his questioning, he didn't like what Naruto was telling him. "Naruto who gave you that scroll? Who else has read the scroll? Where is this scroll" the question came in succession and didn't miss a beat.

"why is it so important I was just curious about it" the young boy told the Jonin.

"Naruto that style is not widely known, but those few who know about it would kill just to learn the basics".

When Naruto heard this he knew he would have to explain how he got it. "It is one of the most lethal and gruesome styles that have been created. There is also the fact that it is also one of the most difficult styles to learn as well, I managed to get the scroll after defeating a practitioner of said style. And to this date I have only managed to get the basics and some advance moves out of it" Guy told the boy.

"but why is it so bad? How is it used?" Naruto asked. "It's not bad Naruto, no taijutsu is bad, it's just so brutal and gruesome that if it was used in a spar it could handicap a ninja so far as to end his career. And that's just the basics the more advance forms of it require the use of a scythe, and that's when it not only becomes more deadly but also more immoral to use due to the fact that with the use of the scythe it makes it far too easy to sever any limb from the body." Guy said with an unreadable look on his face. When Naruto heard this his anxiety began to grow even further, would he be able to do that to someone he questioned himself.

"please Naruto-kun tell me who gave you the scroll you speak of" Guy told the young boy. Naruto knew he had no other option but to tell his teacher. "Well you might want to take a seat because it a pretty long story" Naruto spoke shortly after.

 **About an hour later**

Guy couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was well aware of Naruto's furry buddy for lack of better term. But even so to go to such an extent as to try and take an innocent child's life was just mad! Something else that worried him was the person that saved Naruto's life. He had no information on him what so ever, it was as if he was a ghost.

"Does the Hokage know about this Naruto?" the older male asked Naruto. "yea, he is the only person that knows about this except yourself." Naruto told him. "I see, I'll have to ask the Hokage if it's ok to teach you this Style at such an early age, but for the mean time I'll teach you another style that isn't as deadly while still being quite effective. It's called 'iron fist' and as the name says it focused on the use of your hands instead of your legs. This style is defensive and allows you to look for opening before you are able to strike with force and speed." The jonin said.

Although Naruto was not thrilled at knowing that he needed approval to learn the style he wanted, he was still happy knowing he would be able to learn something. Then Naruto remembered something Guy had mentioned when he had first met him. "you said that you were also a weapons expert, right?" Naruto asked.

"yes, Naruto-kun I'm one of the best weapons experts in Hi no Kuni, apart from being the best taijutsu specialist in the whole 5 great nations as well. Why is it that you asked" Guy said.

"well I wanted to learn how to use the scythe that was given to me, I want to learn it's use as a means to protect myself and better my ninja career once I'm able to."

Guy was pensive for a second before saying "I can see your reasoning behind it, and if you have a tool why not know it's use as well, right" the Jonin said. Naruto was happy to hear this but at the same time he was still faced with the dilemma on how to bring the weapon without it being seen, so he voiced his worries. "Guy-sensei is there a way to bring the weapon and scroll without them being seen? The scythe is pretty big and people would also question the scroll if I had it with me. The reason I want to conceal them is because of what the villagers might do if they saw me with either one" Naruto spoke. Guy's thoughts on the villagers lowered once more after hearing this. "yes, there is a way and it is pretty simple and you have to learn it before I can help you out with your scythe, it requires the usage of a sealing scroll. In order to use one all, you have to do is flow some chakra to the seal on the scroll. Since it's just those 2 items a small one will suffice that way it's also easy to carry too." Guy said.

So the rest of the day was used up on teaching Naruto how to use scroll and some other basic fuinjutsu techniques.

 **Flashback end**

After his short reminiscing session Naruto began to pick out his clothes he decided on a black t-shirt and grey ninja pant with black sandals. Naruto was thankful that Guy took him clothes shopping after he explained to him why he had to use such awful clothes. Let's just say Naruto won't have any problems when buying clothes at that certain shop any more. It took Naruto about 15 minutes to reach the academy. Once he was seated and waiting on everyone else to get to class he began to think once more. This time however it was on his first time in the academy about 5 months ago.

It had been pretty uneventful. Due to him following his rules he didn't speak to anyone, instead he just decided to observe. Most of his class was composed of civilian children that didn't like him because their parents had been feeding them lies about him. Later on he learned about the 7 clan heirs that were in his class as well. Shino Aburame much like himself didn't speak much and was more reserved. Ino Yamanaka was seen with a pink haired girl with a large red bow on her head. She was very vocal and confident. Hinata Hyuuga was a very small and shy girl that didn't speak much and when she did her words came out in a stutter. Shikamaru Nara was seen with a Chubby boy named Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru was one of the laziest people he had ever seen, but he made up for it with his intelligence, while Choji was friendly but kept to himself, and for some reason he was always munching on chips. Kiba Inuzuka was loud brash and arrogant. Naruto Had heard of the Inuzuka clan before so he blamed it on genetics.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha he was interesting, he was confident, quiet and carried himself with pride. He didn't talk much either but when he did it was usually to Shikamaru or to talk down to Kiba. All that had changed in the last 3 months though. After the massacre he became more arrogant than Kiba himself, he also kept to himself and when people talked to him it was just a 'hn' and nothing more.

Naruto could understand with what had happened to his clan and all. When everyone was giving him their grievances Naruto was the only one that didn't say anything. It wasn't his problem and what would a "hey, I'm sorry what happened to your clan man, hope you feel better though" do any ways. He did get a lot of shit by his fan girls though.

Iruka entered soon after Naruto had that thought. And began his lesson for the day. While Naruto payed attention to everything, Iruka's monotone voice didn't help in making everything any less boring. All that he was teaching at the moment was math, reading, history on the 5 great nations and learning how to throw weapons. The tests were simple and he got 100's on all of them as did most of the clan kids and some civilian children.

Naruto was anxious to get out of the academy today though, this was due to guy telling him that he would finally began to teach him the 'life of death' style. He had been happy to know that the Hokage allowed guy to teach him the taijutsu style, although he was less than amused when guys said he would only teach it to him once Naruto got to more advance techniques in his 'iron fist' style. Right now Naruto wasn't worried though, he felt that when guy explained anything to him he absorbed it almost like a sponge, same could be said with Iruka as well. When the bell rang the kids crowed around the door, but Naruto took his sweet time gathering his things and being on his way.

 **Time skip 2 years**

Naruto was now 10 and a half years old he was now 4 feet 11 inches in height and he had gained a considerable amount of muscle, the credit could be given to Guy and his ludicrous training methods. Apart from his strength increasing he had also gotten a lot faster, guy told him his speed was on par with a mid genin. Many things had occurred since his training with Guy started. Once they got to the subject on Chakra and its properties in the academy he had asked the Hokage for another tutor in those subjects. The hokage had been happy when Naruto went to him and asked. He soon informed him that he had someone in mind to help him out in that regard as well as strategy and other useful things. This had relieved the pressure of Guy as he could now take on more missions because Naruto was still learning albeit not the same things but other useful aspects of becoming a ninja. In the year and a half after that Naruto had improved in leaps and bounds his was now proficient in his use of his scythe as well as **Iron Fist** style. He was now able to use some more advanced techniques. He had also grasped the use of **life of death** style, Guy came up with the ingenious idea to use shadow clones to demonstrate and to help Naruto practice his katas in that style. So now he could use the basics of that taijutsu and was already leaning some intermediate forms also.

Naruto was on his way to Yamanaka Inoichi's house to train on his chakra control and more strategies. He neared the Yamanaka flower shop and opened the door. *cling *cling the little chimes sounded as he entered letting the people inside know there was a potential customer. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop I'll be with you in a minute" the voice of Ino sounded from the back.

"It's just me, Naruto, where is your father" Naruto asked while making his way behind the counter and going to the back. "Oh hey Naruto, my day's been great, how about yourself? Oh no I can't go train with you I'm busy working" Ino said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Naruto sighed, this was a regular occurrence ever since he would come to train with her father. "Hey Ino, how was your day? Shitty I presume." Naruto said. "geez Naruto, u should try to be more friendly sometimes, you know having a conversation every once in a while isn't bad, you know" the witty voice of Ino could be heard further down in the back.

When Naruto had begun his training with Inoichi, Ino began to notice that his father wasn't around the house much. So she decided to follow him one day and found out he had been training Naruto. She was surprised to learn that Naruto actually knew what he was talking about. Unlike how he was in the academy after the first year everyone in the class noticed that his test scores dropped, gone were his 100's, they were replaced with 60's and 70's and sometimes the occasional 80's. No one really knew why and no one wanted to asked either due to him hardly speaking at all. Many people started a rumor that he was mute. As funny as it sounded many of the kids believed it, and were surprised when Iruka asked him a question and he responded.

Shortly after her 'infiltrating' their training Inoichi told her to come out and asked what she was doing. She told him she just wanted to know where he always went to so she followed him. Naruto then told her if she could please keep his training a secret from everyone else back in the academy. When she asked why, Naruto simply stated "a true ninja knows how to keep a low profile and how to be a 'ghost'". So Ino for once in her life decided not to be a gossip and just keep her mouth shut. She had trained with them every now and again after that and she could say Naruto had become her friend. Even if it was her doing most, if not all, the talking all the time.

"My dad's in the yard waiting for you" Ino told Naruto coming out with a bouquet of flowers. "thanks Ino, who knew you could be so helpful" Naruto said in a snarky remark. Ino raised one of her eyebrows and said "is that wit coming from you Naruto?" Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way.

Naruto reached the yard and greeted Inoichi. "good morning to you too Naruto, I have something special planned for today's training, how does learning how to interrogate someone sound?" The Yamanaka head of house asked. "yea, I'd like to learn how to interrogate, Information is known to be worth more than gold in the Ninja world." Naruto stated. "very well let's get started then" Inoichi said simply.

 **Time skip 1 ½ years**

It was the day of graduation and everyone was ecstatic. Just before the bell rang though they heard the door open and in walked Naruto. Everyone's mood did a 180, Naruto hardly ever came to the academy anymore and when he did it was usually for some sort of test. The strange thing though was he aced every single one, except the written ones. That wasn't what made the room drop a couple degrees in temperature though. It was now a well-known fact of how ruthless the blonde was, though he only showed it the taijutsu spars. Whoever was matched against him was sent to the hospital due to the injuries they sustained in the spar. And the lucky few that got the match stopped by one of the instructors in time, didn't get away without several nasty bruises from the few punches he gave out.

Iruka took role and gave his speech on graduating and what not, Naruto tuned him out not caring about a pep talk for something so simple. The names were called out in alphabetical order, just his luck that he would be one of the last ones to go. After what seemed like hours of watching many of the civilian children fail the test and the clan children pass with flying colors his name was called

"Uzumaki Naruto, come to the front of the class please". Naruto did as he was told. "I suppose you know how the drill works now, don't ya?" The instructor with a large scar on his face asked. Naruto gave a simple nod preformed the henge first, his figure shifted out of focus and then changed to what appeared to be the Hokage standing in front of the class room. "good now when Mizuki goes to strike you in the head use a kawarimi to change places with something in the classroom" Iruka stated. When Mizuki went to hit Naruto with a lot more force than he used on other students Naruto used the substitution jutsu to change places with one of his class mates. When the fist connected the kid got knocked out and whispers began to spread. Iruka was surprised and pissed off at the same time "Mizuki, what the hell! The kid probably has concussion now!" He yelled at the assistant. "sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength" Mizuki said trying to do damage control. Iruka set the incident aside for a second before going back to Naruto "you pass; all you have to do now is create a clone of yourself" The instructor told the boy. Naruto put his hand ins a cross seal and after the smoke cleared, there stood a perfect copy of the boy.

"He cheated!" a civilian girl named Ami said. "No I didn't Iruka said to make a clone, so I made a shadow clone" Naruto said without any emotion in his voice. "he's right, Naruto you pass, Congratulations on becoming a genin" Iruka said while handing Naruto His Hitai-ate. Naruto took it and went back to his seat.

Mizuki was seething in the back 'great now how the fuck am I going to the scroll now that the demon passed!' he thought to himself.

Once the test was finished and Iruka's speech was given Naruto left as soon as he could. He walked up to an alley way and used a shunshin and disappeared to an unknown location. Once he got there some one immediately held a kunai to his neck. "roots are what hold up the tree no matter how big" Naruto said giving his 'would be' assassin the password. The kunai left his neck and the person disappeared. Naruto walked down the dark hallway made some turns here and there and came across an average looking door. He knocked on it 3 times took a short pause then another 2 a longer pause and then another 4. Soon after a voice said "enter" and Naruto walked in and kneeled in front of a feeble looking man with bandages covering one of his arm and half of his face. "Danzo-sama, I'm here for my mission." Naruto spoke

"very well, there have been some reports on someone within the ranks of the academy working with someone outside the village. What we have come across is that he wants to abduct the scroll of sealing in the Hokage tower. Keep watch until you see anything suspicious, if you see any one leave there with a scroll, follow but don't get noticed, then find out who he's working for and eliminate the target and its' affiliations on the spot. Then report to the Hokage once you're done with him report to me." The Man known as Danzo spoke.

"understood Danzo-sama" and with that Naruto left the office with a shunshin that created as small wind where he left.

 **8 hours later**

Naruto had been hidden ever since he left Danzo's office. It was now close to 12 am, that's when he saw a figure leave the tower with a scroll on its' back. Naruto followed close behind, and masked his presence so he wouldn't get noticed. After about 30 min of running the figure stopped suddenly in a clearing in the middle of the forest and said "snake in the grass, snake in the snake in the tree's, the poison kills the leaves". Another figure walked out into the small clearing. "It's about time Mizuki what the hell took you so long?" the deep masculine voice asked

"plan A failed, so I had to wait it out while the anbu changed shifts." The figure with the scroll, now identified as Mizuki spoke. Naruto made his way closer towards the two and listened on. "you know Orochimaru-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting now you only gave us 2 hours to get to the rendezvous point so we'r…" the man's head separated from his shoulders cutting him off mid-sentence. Mizuki was immediately on Guard and screamed out "who's there, show yourself!".

Naruto walked closer to his scythe and picked it up, he flicked his wrist to get the blood of the blade. When Mizuki saw him he became angry and shouted "you! Demon what are you doing here? Never mind that, I can finally end what the fourth started!" he said with bloodlust rolling off of him. "what do you mean what the fourth started" Naruto asked.

"you don't know? Heh heh, oh this is perfect. The demon doesn't know that the fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi…" Mizuki said with a pause. Naruto's alarms went off in his head, he had been taught at an early age that the fourth had killed the 9 tailed demon fox, better known as the Kyuubi No Youko. "explain" Naruto simply stated. "that's right, the kyuubi wasn't killed so the fourth did the next best thing, he sealed it inside someone… you wanna know who that someone is?" Mizuki said with gusto. Naruto's mind had already put the pieces together if he was someone else he would have faltered at the revelation. But his number one rule was 'don't let emotions get in the way' so he didn't. "That's right! You are the demon fox! You killed everyone and it's due time for some revenge!" Mizuki stated before charging at Naruto with a kunai in his hand.

Naruto countered with his scythe and did a leg sweep. Mizuki jumped over it and went to punch Naruto, Naruto grabbed his hand at the wrist moments before it made contact and side stepped while bringing in his other hand with as much force as he could to Mizuki's elbow. A loud crack was heard and Mizuki screamed out in pain due to having his joint shattered. Mizuki Kicked Naruto in his ribs sending him flying towards a tree. Naruto adjusted his position in the air and kicked of the tree landed on his feet. He wasn't given much time to recover due to Mizuki throwing his giant shuriken at him. Naruto Deflected it with his scythe and continued to charge at Mizuki. He brought out a Kunai with his good hand while the other hanged limply and his side. Naruto got into his stance before making his move he got in close and began to deliver kicks to Mizuki, while making sure to block his kunai with his own scythe. Naruto unarmed Mizuki and used the brunt end of his scythe to send him flying straight to a tree. Mizuki hit it hard, making the smaller tree rattle due to the force that crashed into it. He recovered as quickly as he could and got into a shaky stance and waited for Naruto to come. He didn't have to wait long before the blond was on him. Naruto got in close and went for a leg sweep again, Mizuki jumped it again and Naruto smirked at this. Naruto brought out his scythe and metal slicing through flesh could be heard before an ear piercing scream rang through the forest. On the floor may a legless Mizuki with a broken arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO DEMON!" Mizuki screamed in agony. "I cut your legs off with my scythe isn't it obvious? Now tell me why are you working for Orochimaru" Naruto asked. "I won't tell you shit demon go back to hell!" he screamed at Naruto. "I gave you an easy way out, no I'll forcefully get it out of you" Naruto said flinging his scythe fluidly and cutting of Mizuki's last appendage.

For the better part of 20 minutes, screams could be heard throughout the forest. Once Naruto got the desired information out of the traitorous chunnin he flipped him over on his stomach with his feet. And put the scythe on his neck before raising it with a considerable amount of force. Flesh being sliced was heard as well as a gushing sound from Mizuki's neck. Naruto grabbed Mizuki and the other unidentified nin's heads and put them in a scroll.

He picked up the scroll of sealing and was hesitant before opening it. 'the anbu won's show up for another 40 minutes, let's see what's in here' he thought to himself. He skimmed through the first couple pages before deciding to copy down what it read on a blank scroll he had. When he was happy with what he got he put everything away and made his way back to the Hokage tower.

 **Sometime later**

"why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked the old Kage. "tell you what Naruto-kun?" the Hokage responded with a question of his own. "that I have the demon fox that destroyed the village 12 years ago stuck in me" Naruto stated with a cold edge.

'dammit, why did that traitor have to blab his mouth like that?' the Hokage thought to himself. "Naruto it was for your own safety" he said with a solemn look.

"bullshit it! Do you know how many nights I had to go through with nightmare of the villagers, and not know why they almost killed me on many occasions?!" Naruto said his voice rising by the second. "that's right you wouldn't know, just like you didn't know I was on the brink of death until that man decided to help me out." Naruto said calming himself. "I thought I could trust you Hokage-sama, I bet you also know who my parents are, but you can't tell me 'for my own safety' right?" Naruto said with the same cold edge returning.

The Hokage was hurt with Naruto's comments, he had failed Minato and he knew it. But there was nothing he could do now, Naruto was right, he did know who his parents were, he was also right when he wasn't there in most of Naruto's times of need. "I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could have done more." Naruto gave the old veteran a disappointed look before saying "is that all Hokage-sama, I have other matters to attend too". There Hokage just lowered his gaze and said "that is all Naruto, report to Danzo as soon as possible." Naruto didn't need to be told twice before he used a body flicker and disappeared. Hiruzen was left mentally exhausted with what had just occurred 'I need a drink' he thought before leaving his office as well.

 **Well that's it. I'll explain Naruto's behavior in the academy and his involvement with Danzo in the later chapters. Naruto managed to make quick work of the other ninja due to both him and Mizuki not expecting an attack. Anyways, as you can see Naruto's personality has become colder and less forgiving. Don't be shy let me know what you think.**


	3. Team 7

**Hey guys first let me start off with apologizing for the long wait for the update, like I said I'm in school all day and I work till I close every day of the week. I only get a couple minutes of down time every day.**

 **Well I had already had my plans on how this story was going to go, but I got an idea that will change the whole outcome of this story, the first two chapters will stay the same so that no need to make any changes. And to who reviewed saying that guy was the green beast instead of the blue beast of Konoha, I googled it and basically he is called the green beast in the manga but the blue beast in the anime (apart from when he opens the last gate, where he is then called the red beast). Pretty annoying with all the names if you ask me -_-. If you anyone finds any other mistakes, please let me know so I can make the correct changes. Also if anyone is willing to become my beta for this story please PM me it would be so grateful! Lord knows this story needs it hehe. So let the Story begin…**

 **Somewhere near the border of Hi no Kuni 19:00 hours**

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and a crisp summer breeze passed through the trees. If one was to look close and hard enough they could see what looked like a shadow jumping from tree to tree. The shadow made a quick turn and continued on its' way in no particular hurry. Before long in ended up in a small town, the shadow made it way toward a small post that simply said 'accessory shop'. The shadow was now visible, it had the figure of a man standing at about 6ft tall draped in all black clothes and carrying a large black scythe on its' back. The shadow, now identified as a man, made its' way inside and was met with an average looking man, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"welcome to the accessory shop! Are you interested high grade ninja tools?" the man asked

"no thanks, I'm here for Iraki" the black figure said.

The clerk looked at him before saying "follow me". He walked to the back where he opened a secret door that lead to a basement. When both men made their way down the stairs and were met with a small office of sorts. A rather large dark skinned man with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail looked up from where he was sitting. "state your business with me" he said.

"I've brought you a nice little bounty, hope you have the funds" the black figure stated. He brought out a small scroll and opened it up, a head popped out and was laid out on the desk facing the man known as Iraki.

Iraki whistled before saying "that's quite the catch you got your self, Raiga of the seven swordsman of the mist, borderline S-class ninja, bounty at 65million added 15million for each sword". Iraki brought out a brief case and opened up one of his drawers, where he began to bring out piles of money and transferred them to the brief case. He handed it to the man before asking him "you know the new edition of the bingo book came out a week ago and you've made quite a name for yourself huh? They don't even have your name but your ranked an S-class ninja, with no known village affiliation no stats on jutsu or fighting style, a run on sight order unless S-class ninja or above and a bounty of 120million. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" The figure looked at Iraki before letting out an awfully eerie laugh and saying "you can call me death, make sure you put that down as my name on the book. Now if there is no other business I will take my leave". 'death' looked at Iraki and seeing no signs of a continued conversation, promptly left the shop.

'now that Raiga is taken care of I think I'll see what 'he' is doing death' thought to himself before going on his journey.

 **Konohagakure no sato 8 Am**

Naruto made his way to his seat in the back of the class room, hoping team placements would go as quick as he wanted them too. Before long all the students were in their respective seats waiting for Iruka to begin. Iruka looked at his students and gave them a smile before saying "first off I want you all to know how proud I a…" It was at this point Naruto tuned him out. The thought about the events that had occurred a week ago… his meeting with the Hokage hadn't gone too well but that wasn't important now, what was on his mind now was Danzo, the man had taught him a lot ever since he was placed under his tutelage, but the most important thing Naruto learned was that he couldn't be trusted. He was following his orders now but sooner or later he needed to find a way to get away from him, Naruto figured Danzo already knew that he didn't trust him but kept that part to himself for both their sakes.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka. Team leader will be Kakashi Hatake" Naruto was a little less then pleased at learning that kiba was on his team, he wasn't dead last, only because Shikamaru did not care and had no intention of caring about his actual grade at the academy, but Naruto knew better, Kiba was not the smartest and his personality was something Naruto did not want to be around. Ino on the other hand was a whole different story, he hadn't talked to her in at least a year and he wanted it to stay that way. If Danzo saw that he had someone close to him… 'I'd rather not think on it too much' Naruto thought.

Ino Yamanaka was happy and annoyed at her team placement. On one hand she had an annoying and lecherous mutt to deal with, on the other hand she had someone she could call a 'friend' but she hadn't talked to him after he basically disappeared from her life about a year ago. She really didn't know how to feel about this whole ordeal.

"team 8 will be composed of Hinata Hyuga. Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi. Team leader will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation so team 10 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. Team leader will be Asuma Sarutobi…" Iruka continued to announce team placements. When he was done he said "your Jonin instructors will be here to pick you up soon."

As the last word left his mouth the door was open and a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes wearing what looked to be white bandage wrappings walked in and told team 8 to follow her. Before 10 minutes all that were left in the classroom was team 7.

"you might wanna make yourselves comfortable, Kakashi has a reputation of being late" the scarred Chunnin told the trio of Gennin hopefuls before leaving the classroom as well.

Kiba let out a loud groan before swearing and going on about having an always tardy sensei. It then that Ino decided to approach Naruto for the first time in what seemed like forever. 'what should I say? What if he just ignores me? Does he even consider us friends anymore?' The questions plagued her mind before she decided to calm down and just try and strike up a conversation.

"Hey Naruto long time no see, huh?" The Yamanaka heiress asked the other blonde of the group.

"Hey Ino, yea it has been" Naruto responded.

'well so much for breaking the ice' Ino thought to herself. "where have you been for the last year… that is if you don't mind me asking". She asked.

"I've been around… I assume your father told you that I had someone else teaching me, right?" Naruto responded with a question of his own.

"yea, but he wouldn't go into details. I thought you would at least come and visit every now and again though." She stated.

"the less people I had ties with the better… my new sensei isn't very fond of close connections and let's leave it at that." Naruto told her.

Before she could inquire any further, Naruto interrupted her and said "I know you're there Kakashi, you've been there for the last five minutes, how about you stop hiding and come out."

Startled at being caught red handed Kakashi had no other options so he made his presence known. "Yo" he said in a non-chalant way.

'It seems Naruto is exceptionally well at sensing, that's surprising specially, because of the inhuman amount of chakra that flows through his body' Kakashi thought to himself.

"My first impression of you guys, is that you suck! Meet me on the roof top in 5 minutes." And with that he disappeared via shunshin.

"Who the hell is this guy! He gets caught and then tells us we suck! Jonin sensei my ass! I'll show him who sucks" Kiba went on with his rant before Ino decided to let him know that Naruto had already gone ahead and that they should probably be on their way. It was a short walk to the rooftop and when they got there they saw an annoyed Naruto and a giggling Kakashi reading an orange book called 'Icha icha'.

When they both took their seat next to Naruto, Kakashi spoke without ever breaking his gaze from his book "well now that we are all here, how about we all get to know each other, you flower power, you're first".

Ino was not amused at being called 'flower power' but was about to begin except she didn't know how to. "Umm… well I don't know how to start, do you think you could give us an example sensei?" she asked the older ninja.

A sigh was heard from the Jonin before he said "my names Kakashi Hatake. My likes are… well you're not old enough to know that. My dislikes… yea…, and my hobbies consist of well you know, my hobbies. My dreams for the future are in progress".

The group of Genin hopefuls looked at him with unamused faces before Ino decided to speak up "My names Ino Yamanaka, my likes are gardening, spending time with my friends and lo"

"Ino Stop. Don't give him more information then what he gave you. All we know about him is his name, same goes for you Kiba" Naruto interrupted Ino before she could finish her sentence. Ino looked at him before giving a nod and going along.

'hmm Naruto seems to have a good grasp of ninja basics; I guess I can thank Danzo for that' Kakashi thought to himself. Well since you guys won't talk I guess I'll just go on explain your exam for tomorrow. Again Kiba was the first to respond "exam! We already passed the exam!". Kakashi looked at before saying "yes you passed the exam to see if you are eligible enough to become a genin, but it's up to the Jonin instructor to determine if you guys are even worth teaching, with an exam of his or her own".

Kiba and Ino groaned out loud before Kakashi continued once more "that being said, I want you three to meet me at training ground seven at 6 Am. And don't eat breakfast you might just throw up" and with that Kakashi left the bewildered genin.

"geez what is up with that guy? He seems so lazy and unwilling" Ino spoke up.

"yea like what the hell! I already showed I can become a genin, why more freakin exams!" Kiba yelled out in frustration.

It was at this point Naruto decided to speak up "Guys if you haven't noticed, he's already testing us. He gave us no personal information all he really said was his name and that he's testing us tomorrow. Something else that bothers me is that if he's testing tomorrow why wouldn't he want us to eat breakfast, a ninja should always be prepared for any scenario. Things aren't adding up. I suggest you guys take the precautionary measures for tomorrow". Naruto left as soon as the last words were out of his mouth.

Seeing as it was just Kiba and her left, Ino decided to go on her way as well. Saying a quick goodbye to Kiba out of courtesy, she headed towards her clan compound.

From a distance the figure known as 'Death' was gazing upon the group and as soon as he saw them begin to disband, he took it as his sign to do the same.

 **The next morning, training ground 7, 8:37 Am**

"holy fuck! I'm going to beat the shit of our worthless sensei, we've been here for over 2 hours! And still no sign of him" Kiba was beyond pissed at the moment. Today had not been a good day for him and it was still early in the morning. It all started when he woke up and found out Akimaru had a little 'accident in his sheets the night before. Then when they were on their way he just happened to step on dog shit. And once he got to the training ground he found out his sensei was yet to show.

"calm down Kiba at least it could be worse" Ino commented trying to keep herself calm as well. Naruto was the only one that seemed to be the calmest out of all of them, but that seemed normal the guy hardly talked and when he did it was always short sentences, they had yet to see him in action as well but they figured he was bound to put up a good fight against his sensei.

"Yo" Kakashi made his presence known shortly after. Kiba wasted no time and tried to tackle him with Akimaru close behind. Without even blinking Kakashi moved to the side and flipped Kiba over on his back resting his foot on the genin hopeful.

"why are you late?" Naruto asked with an even tone.

"Hm? Oh sorry I must have lost track of time you see a black cat ran in front of me when I was making my way here, so I decided to take the long route to avoid any misfortunes" Kakashi said in a bored manner. The group sweat dropped at Kakashi's crappy excuse.

"now let's being with the test, shall we?" he asked the group got serious and nodded. Gaining the response, he wanted Kakashi continued "you see this test is quite simple, all you have to do is take these two little bells away from me". Kakashi brought out two little bells and tied them around his waist. "oh by the way, remember how I said not to eat breakfast? Yeah well the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a tree and will have to watch as the other two eat the lunch I brought. Then they will be sent back to the academy, where they will have to go through another year there before they can graduate once more" Kakashi looked on with glee at the shocked faces of his little genin wanna be's. "come at me with the intent to kill, if not you might up getting hurt, and let the test commence" as soon as he said this Naruto and Ino immediately scattered into the forestry. Kiba and Akimaru were the only ones left at the clearing.

"you know I got a lot to pay you back for" Kiba said.

"but we've only known each other for a day" Kakashi told the pre-teen. Kiba wasted no time in charging at Kakashi again. Kakashi for his part just brought out his book and began to read. Kiba went into his taijutsu style and tried to land a hit on Kakashi, but all his moves were parried with ease. Kakashi did a little hand sign and trapped Akimaru in a genjutsu, the little pup immediately began to run around in circles.

"What the hell did you do to Akimaru?" Kiba yelled at his teacher.

"oh that? Not sure it looks like he's just chasing his own tail" Kakashi said not even bothering to look up from his book. Kiba saw his chance at the bells and immediately went to grab them, when his fingers were about to graze them Kakashi teleported behind him and did a squat. Before he could react, Kakashi yelled out **Hidden nin style: A thousand years of death!** Kiba felt a growing pain in his rectum and was soon seen flying out into the woods.

Ino watched the 'fight' between Kakashi and Kiba if it could be called that. She couldn't help but laugh at Kiba's misfortune. She heard a rustling of leaves behind her, she was immediately on guard with a kunai in her hand. "it's just me Ino, Naruto" Naruto stated coming out into view.

"I think I know what Kakashi is up to" Naruto told the other blonde.

"really? Do tell" Ino asked.

"he's trying to pit us against one another, seeing as there are only two bells one of us will have to go back into the academy. Seeing as Kiba looks to be the weakest out of us three, he's hoping you and me will team up against him. But you see that's the weird thing, I remember Iruka talking about how ninja cells were always composed of 4 people, the jonin instructor and 3 genin"

Ino listened to what the other blonde was saying and the wheels in her head began to spin. 'Why would Kakashi make two of us work together if there can only be teams of 4?' Ino thought to herself.

"the goal here isn't to take the bells away from him, it's to work together. Therefore, once we manage to take the bells from him his will pass us and have a four-man team" Naruto told the thoughtful Ino. "we have to get Kiba in on this before it's too late and he comes and begins to search for us." With that they took off in the general direction where Kiba was launched off to.

"Stupid good for nothing sensei's, what kind of perverted move is that any ways?!" Kiba spoke to himself after rubbing his hurt rectum. *rustle *rustle Kiba heard the noise behind him and before he could react the was a Kunai held at his neck and a familiar voice spoke "Kiba shut up and don't make any noise, me and Ino have come up with a plan to take the bells, but we need you to participate as well if we all want to pass this exam".

Kiba could only nod and waited for Naruto to tell him what the plan was to take the bells, once it was explained to him Kiba asked "so why do you need to me to help if you and Ino are just going to take the bells and get promoted to genin anyways?".

"because Kiba the goal of this exam isn't to actually get the bells, the goal is to demonstrate that we can work together even though this is the first time we have to with each other" This time it was Ino that took it upon herself to clear Kiba's confusion. An understanding look passed through Kiba's face before he said "Alright! Let's get this show on the road then!" He whistled twice and Akimaru popped up out of nowhere ready to follow Kiba's lead.

'now where are those three? I think it's time to go searching for them' as soon as that thought registered through Kakashi's head he had to dodge a precise slash from a scythe. "my, my, what would have happened if I hadn't dodged that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the dark clad genin.

"you'd be dead, that's all there is to it" with that Naruto went on the offensive again, his scythe disappeared from sight and he did a leg sweep on Kakashi. Kakashi dodged but he was unprepared for incoming form of Kiba. Making a quick decision, he grabbed Kiba by the leg at the last second and threw him at Naruto. Naruto dodged Kiba and did and uppercut on Kakashi, the jonin swatted it away as If it was child's play and kept reading his book.

Noticing that his teacher wasn't taking him seriously Naruto decided to up his game once more, he brought out his scythe for a second time and made his way towards the jonin. When he was close Naruto shunshined behind him and did and upward slash at the jonin's back hoping to catch him of guard. Kakashi noticed this and brought out a kunai to block the incoming blade. Seeing his chance Kiba decided to join the fray once more, this time with Akimaru in tow. Kiba threw a pill at the small dog, Akimaru saw it and ate it. Instantly the small pup began to grow and change into a humanoid figure, when he had finished transforming, the dog now resembled an exact copy of Kiba.

 **Fang over fang** Kiba yelled, both him and Akimaru began to spin rapidly and sped off towards Kakashi like rockets. The jonin put his book away for the first time as they were nearing. Jumping away from Naruto, he did a round house kick which he hit Kiba straight in the head, knocking him off course. Naruto was quick to react and yelled out **Wind style: great breakthrough,** the attack hit Kakashi dead on but it did minimal damage, if that, and sent him flying in the air. Almost instantly Naruto was under him and brought his scythe around getting ready to slice him, Kakashi brought out his kunai but when the blades made contact, Kakashi's kunai was sliced in half as if it were made of butte. The jonin didn't couldn't dodge the incoming blade aimed at his vitals, so he shifted his body weight to the side. The blade made a deep gash left forearm, where it began to bleed profusely. Seeing the ground approaching they separated and landed on opposite ends.

Kakashi flexed his left arm and a bout of pain shot through it "geez Naruto, I thought you wanted to become a genin, how do you suppose you do that if you don't have a jonin instructor anymore?" Kakashi asked.

"You said come at you with the intent to kill, besides a jonin as yourself shouldn't be bothered by a superficial wound now would they?" the pre-teen jinchuriki responded.

"fair enough" Kiba immediately came rushing in once more, Kakashi had, had enough of this little cat and mice game with him so he just decided to take him out of the picture. **Earth style: head hunter jutsu** , next thing Kiba knew both him and Akimaru were up to their heads underground.

"Now it's just you and me Naruto what do you plan on doing?" in the distance Kakashi heard Ino fire of her family's signature jutsu. Being quick on his feet Kakashi did a substitution with a wandering rabbit nearby. When the jutsu landed it hit the bewildered animal and Kakashi was left with complete control of his body. "well there goes your trump card, guess you guys are going back to the academy" Kakashi stated with glee

"not so fast" Naruto said holding up the bells he had retrieved from Kakashi. "wha… how did you? When did you take those?" Kakashi demanded. "simple when you were sent flying by my jutsu and I slashed at you with my scythe; meanwhile, I used my other hand to replace your real bells with some clones I transformed to look like them earlier" Naruto said with a smug tone. As if on cue a popping noise was heard from Kakashi's waist, letting them know that the clones had dispelled.

"now that you have the bells who will you give the other one to?" Kakashi asked the genin bringing out his ever present orange book once more. "cut the crap, everyone here knows the real motive behind the test was to get us to work together" Naruto said with a no bullshit tone. Ino came out of the bushes at that moment not looking to happy at being stuck inside of a rabbit's body for a while.

"well in that case you all… pass" said a deflated Kakashi earning a loud yell of happiness from both Kiba and Ino. "now someone help Kiba get unstuck" Kakashi said turning his attention to the stuck genin. Naruto created two shadow clones and they began to dig him up.

Once they dug Kiba out, Kakashi got a serious look and told his genin to gather around, they did as told and gave Kakashi their undivided attention. "Now If there is anything that you will learn from me, make my next words your top priority." He received nod from his three genin and Akimaru, seeing this Kakashi continued "as a ninja you will come to face very difficult situations, and you will have to make even more difficult decisions. But always remember this those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" he finished a bit forceful hoping to get the message across.

"well now that, that's over with meet me here tomorrow at 8:00 am so we can go get our first mission". With that Kakashi left and the genin of team seven followed suit shortly after.

'It seem you've grown quite a bit Naruto, but you still have to get exponentially stronger for what's about to come' Death thought to himself before taking one last glance at the team and disappearing in an instant.

 **One month Later**

It had been a month since Team 7 had officially become a team and they had been doing non-stop D-rank missions. One could assume they were beyond tired of said missions. As they were coming back from their 2nd of that day Ino voiced her thoughts "so Kakashi-sensei, explain to me again why we have to do all these chores?".

"they're not chores Ino, this missions help you guys work coherently as a team" Kakashi told her once more, while making their way towards the Hokage's tower.

"right… so how does cleaning dog crap, painting fences and searching for a stray cat help us work as team?" Ino continued to try and pry answers from Kakashi.

"well you see it's more complicated than that, you have to look underneath the underneath. Oh would you look at that we're here already" Kakashi said not wanting to continue the conversation, after all D-rank mission were a pain in the ass for everyone, including the sensei's…unless you were Kakashi of course. Because if you were him you just happened to go MIA a little while after said missions were commenced.

"team seven reporting after another successful mission" Kakashi's voice was heard as they entered the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun your team looks like they get the hang of these missions, they seem to be progressing quite nicely if I do say so myself" the Hokage leaned back in his chair before igniting his pipe. He inhaled a long deep breath before exhaling and speaking once more "you see your team is ahead of both team 8 and team 10 in the amount of missions you have completed. For all it's worth I'd like to say, good job" the Hokage stated with a proud smile on his face.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request that we take a higher ranked mission" Naruto spoke in a low monotone voice, stating more than requesting.

"Naruto… I suggest you quite down this instant" Kakashi said in a low growl more than a voice. "you are a ninja and as such I expect you to act like one and not bitch and groan over something so trivial as mission rank" He gave Naruto a disapproving look, meanwhile Naruto himself looked a bit angry at being called out like that.

The Hokage noticed the tension between student and master so he did his best in trying to dissuade it. "hm… I see your point Naruto your team seems like they can handle a simple escort mission, nothing to dangerous and you all will get some much needed field experience, so how about taking a C-rank escort mission". Kakashi looked at the Hokage with curious eyes seeing that he will give his team a C-rank mission after Naruto decided to speak up, but he chose not to comment on it.

"Yeah, I just want to see how I have progressed recently nothing more, thank you for taking what I said into consideration" Naruto said Curtly.

"Very well" the Hokage said before closing his eyes and saying "Alright Tazuna come into my office for a second".

Hearing his name called, Tazuna made his way into the Hokage's office and was met with a group of kids no older than 12 or so, a dog, a man that had half his face covered and his head band covered his left eye and of course the Hokage himself.

"Tazuna meet team seven, they will be escorting you to your destination"

"these brats? The girl over here looks like she might cry if she breaks her nail, the mutt looks better than this kid with the tattoo's on his face, and looks like we have a cat lover in here as well" Tazuna said paying no mind to the kids reactions at what he said.

Before anyone could move, Naruto had his scythe position just under Tazuna's head. "if you know what's good for you, I suggest you shut up. We will escort you to your home but if you say some crap like that again, don't think there will be any consequences".

The Hokage coughed a bit getting everyone's attention, seeing that all eyes were on him, the first thing he did was give Naruto a threatening glare, seeing this the whisker faced team let the man be.

"Tazuna, you may have paid for you mission, but I will not sit here and let you insult my ninja" he said while adverting his glare over to the bridge builder. "now do you accept them as your escorts or do you want a refund?"

"Ye..yeah I guess they can escort me back home" The bridge builder said now looking a bit weary at team seven specially Naruto.

"Well team it looks like you got your first C-rank mission, meet me at the front gates at 7 sharp tomorrow morning and pack for 2 weeks, that includes you Tazuna" Kakashi said getting a bout of 'Hai's' from his genin.

 **The next day 7:00 am**

Team seven was at the gates waiting on Tazuna so they could get on their way, before long they could see a shadow in the distance and as it came closer it revealed that it was Tazuna. Once he was at the gates they immediately set out.

They walk at a slow pace so their client wouldn't get tired but at this rate they wouldn't to their destination till the next day! They had adopted for four-point formation around Tazuna so they could keep watch on all angles, Kakashi was leading with Ino and Kiba on the sides and Naruto at the back.

It had been over 4 hours and team seven was getting a little more than bored at just walking with nothing to do, they had switched positions several times and now it was Naruto Leading with Kakashi at the back, they were about to stop for lunch in a few minutes but they wanted to get as far as they could, stepping over a water puddle Kiba decided to speak up "I think we should stop here I'm feeling kind of hungry" Akimaru agreed with him giving a small bark at the mention of lunch.

"Yeah this seems like a go…" Kakashi was cut off by a kick to the face, getting blown back into the forest. The attacker followed after Kakashi leaving the team alone for the time being.

Naruto already had his scythe at his side and said "You should come out it's pointless hiding I know where you are". A low chuckle was heard, then the same voice said "well, would you look at that? Someone has a little bit of talent, kinda sad that it will go to waste after today" the new attacker dived toward the old bridge builder but was intercepted by Naruto mid-way both their weapon locked at a stalemate before both ninjas jumped back.

"Kiba, Ino, Akimaru protect the Tazuna at all cost, I will take care of this slump" Naruto told his team before charging at the attacker.

The chunin that attacked the group had a headband with a line running through the insignia of 'mist'. Blocking Naruto's attacks the rouge ninja decided to speak up "you and your team should get out of here, my partner has already dealt with your jonin-senei. I feel merciful today so I will let you guys leave, in exchange for the bridge builder that is. Or do you wanna see how your mettle stacks up against one of the demon brothers of the mist?" he said before trying to rip Naruto to shreds with his gauntlet.

Naruto dodged out of the way and spoke up "If you value your life I suggest you do what you told us to. I won't hold back any longer". The mist-nin took a step back and gave out a full hearted laugh, not bothering to take Naruto seriously he lowered his guard while he laughed. That was he only opening Naruto needed. Before anyone could blink Naruto was behind him already bringing his scythe upward with incredible speed. Shock was plastered on the missing-nin's face, as his head fell off of his body and landed on the floor.

Naruto flicked his wrist to get the blood off his scythe and looked at his team. Everyone looked mortified at seeing a human being die in front of them. Kiba promptly ran to the side and threw up what little he had in his stomach, Ino was just standing there looking back and forth from the body to Naruto. Tazuna was sweating bullets at seeing a grown man get decapitated, by a preteen.

It was at that moment that Kakashi made his presence known "my, my Naruto that's quite some speed you got there, you weren't even that fast when you fought me a month ago, and good job at taking care of that little nuisance. Ino, Kiba good job at protecting Tazuna, but I suggest you get used to death as soon as possible, in our line of profession, that's all there is… death. And Tazuna, would you mind explaining why you had two B-rank missing-nin here to capture you?"

Tazuna looked beyond nervous at the moment, thinking on what to say, he knew that his next choice of words could be make or break for him. "well you see, My home has been overrun by this tyrant, named Gato. At first he said he was a business man looking to invest in our lands hoping to make his shipping industry larger by exporting the large amounts of fish that our fishermen caught. It went well for the first couple of months but then he brought in an army of his thugs and everything changed. They ransacked our village, robbed from our houses, raped our women, and who ever tried to stop them was murdered. We were left in shambles. Once he had the populace under his control Gato sealed off any other form of business and who ever tried to stand up against his was tortured and killed in the town square for all to see. The only way to stop him is to build a bridge that connects our island with the mainland. That's where I come in, I'm the one who is building the bridge but most if not all my workers have been scared away by his thugs so I needed someone to protect me and my workers while I finish the bridge, there is not much work left we can finish it in a week we just need protection. The reason we didn't pay for a higher ranked mission is because we have now money, all the village could scrounge up was just enough for a C-rank. Can you please find it in your heart to help this poor nation out?" Tazuna finished his tale and looked at Kakashi with sorrowful eyes.

"no" Kakashi said simply.

Tazuna was shocked that after what he had said, he had been rejected. "You put my students lives in danger the moment you lied about the mission, that I cannot forgive. Also lying about a mission is a felony and you will be charged as much the moment we get back to Konoha" Kakashi said making his way towards the bridge builder.

"wait! Kakashi-sensei, don't you think we can look it over and help him out? After all we are their last hope" Kiba said getting Kakashi's attention. "Kiba did you pay attention to anything I just said? He lied about mission rank and he endangered your lives who knows how many other ninjas are out there just waiting to ambush us at this instant?" Kakashi said trying to shoot down Kiba's act of heroism.

"Kakashi-sensei I think Kiba is right, besides if push comes to shove, I know you can take out any ninja that are after Tazuna" this time it was Ino who voiced her opinion on the matter. Hearing this, Kakashi growled and began to think to himself. Turning to Naruto he asked "what do you think about this? I will not continue if I don't have everyone's consent".

"I don't like it, I honestly we should just go back and lock him up but… you are considered one of the strongest jonin in the hidden leaf and I do want to get some more combat experience, either way I'm fine with it" Naruto said. Kakashi looked up at the sky before saying "we'll have lunch then we'll… finish our mission, but if things start to look bad we're high tailing it out of there".

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Our Nation is in debt to you!" the old bridge builder said giving his many thanks.

After finding a suitable place for lunch, the ate and were steadily on their way towards the land of waves.

 **Well chapter 3 is done! Again my apologies for the long wait! Team seven is on their way to the land of waves but what lies ahead? To those of you wondering why Naruto was able to beat his opponent so fast, with him being a genin, well fist off I never got into all of his training remember. And second off his opponent underestimated him and left his guard open, something that should never be done. And No Naruto won't be Frikin' god like from the get go, just because he has some training, I don't want to let too much slip out but in terms of power Naruto right now can be classified as low to mid chunin. Furthermore, I would like to say again, that if anyone is willing to beta this story please be my guest it would really be appreciated, just hit me up with a PM and we'll go from there.**


	4. Bloody Wave

**Hey guys, I'm finally back from the dead lolz, sorry for going MIA on you guys, just been so busy as of late I can hardly find time for anything. I don't think you guys want to hear my excuses, so I'll just continue on with the story.**

 **BTW it gets pretty graphic towards the bottom so uh yea… look out for that lol**

Team seven had been going non-stop since lunch time and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Kiba being beyond bored at the moment decided to ask how much longer till they reached the bridge builders house. "Hey old man, how much longer till we reach your house".

"It's not too far from here we'll reach the bridge in about an hour and from there we'll take a boat to the mainland which will take about 15 minutes after that it's a 10-minute walk to my house" not long after Tazuna finished his statement Naruto threw a kunai into the woods, making everyone go on alert.

Naruto went over to where his kunai hit to inspect what it was, once he reached over the bushes he brought up a snow hare with the kunai stuck in its head. "Naruto what the hell are you doing? You scared the hell out of us" Ino yelled at her blonde counterpart. Naruto payed no attention to her and said, "Be on the look-out, Snow hares should not be out in the middle of the summer, this must've been a substitution of some sorts". As the words left his mouth, Kakashi yelled out "duck" in surprise. Naruto was quick to react and tackled Tazuna to the ground before he had his head chopped of by a giant sword.

Turning to where the sword had lodged itself into a tree, team seven saw a man with white camo pants, no shirt and bandages covering his mouth, standing on top of the sword. The figure spoke in a gruff voice, "well, well, well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, the famous copy-cat nin" the large man said focusing on the Jonin of the group.

"kids protect Tazuna, I'll deal with this" almost instantaneously the genin were in a triangle formation around the bridge builder, ready at a moment's notice.

"Zabuza we have no quarrel with you, how about we all just go on our separate ways without any blood being spilt" Kakashi tried to reason with the swords man.

"no can do Kakashi, see my employer has paid a lot of money for the bridge builders head, and the only blood that is going to be spilt is your own" and with that the swordsman dislodged the giant sword from the tree and went after the Konoha nin.

Kakashi barely had any time to react, he brought up a kunai to block the huge sword but the momentum of it pushed the Sharingan user back. Zabuza slashed upwards, not wanting to give Kakashi any space, seeing this Kakashi jumped back trying to distance himself as soon as he saw an opening. Kakashi made hand signs after reading his jutsu as Zabuza charged at him once more.

 **Fire style: Fireball jutsu** Kakashi said hurling a large fireball into his attacker's path, Zabuza seeing this prepared his own jutsu, **water style: water bullet jutsu.** Both attacks collided causing steam to fill the area where they hit. Zabuza was immediately doing hand signs again preparing yet another jutsu. **Water style: water clone jutsu** 5 clones popped up beside Zabuza, Zabuza once more signed another jutsu except this time he did not name it, suddenly a large amount of fog started to fill the whole battle ground and it seconds it was so saturated that it was difficult to see what was within five feet of oneself.

"Naruto be on guard his clones will likely go after Tazuna" Kakashi yelled while pulling up his head band to reveal the Sharingan. As if on cue the first clone went to cleave Tazuna's head but was stopped by Naruto's scythe intersecting the sword mid swing. The clone seemed surprised for a second before dispersing due to Naruto throwing a kunai at it while it distracted.

"seems like your genin know a thing or two Kakashi" the swordsman's voice rang throughout the battle field. "it's said knowing such talent will go to waste today".

Kakashi barely noticed Zabuza coming at him with his sword mid swing, thanks to his Sharingan. Blocking it Kakashi kicked upwards hitting Zabuza in the wrist making him let go of the sword. Finding an opening Kakashi threw a kunai and surprisingly it hit Zabuza before he dispersed. 'a clone? Now where is the real one,' Kakashi thought. 'oh shit, the kids' Kakashi hauled ass to where his team was thinking the worse when he got there he saw Naruto engaging what seemed to be the real Zabuza and keeping a steady ground.

"Naruto watch out!" Kakashi told his student before doing hand signs and shouting **lightning style: lightning trident jutsu** , Naruto managed to get out in time. The jutsu hit home electrocuting Zabuza, who soon turned into a log.

"not bad Kakashi, next time I won't be as careless" the demon of the mist spoke before retreating back into the dense fog.

Kakashi stood in front of the group waiting on the next strike when Naruto spoke, "Kakashi-sensei there seems to be someone else here, I think it's the one who used the hare as a substitution. They're about a quarter of a kilometer south-east, what should we do?".

Kakashi was pensive for minute before responding "can you gauge they're power level from here?".

"yea their chakra level seems to be at Chunin rank, besides that it's unknown what the rest of their skill sets are at, I've noticed them keeping watch of the battle since it began".

The Jonin of team seven was stuck between the sword and the wall, figuratively speaking. On one hand he could have Naruto go take care of the now threat, but that would put him in danger. On top of that it would leave one less person to protect the bridge builder. On the other hand, if Kakashi didn't take care of the person they would most likely wait till him and Zabuza decided a victor and strike when Kakashi was at his weakest.

"Naruto I want you to go and eliminate the target, have no mercy and be quick, come back asap, am I clear?" Kakashi didn't have to wait long for a response. "crystal" and with that he created 100 shadow clones surrounding the area he left 80 to help protect Tazuna while the other 20 and the original went after the target.

It took Naruto around 30 seconds to reach where the target was hidden, surrounding the ninja with his shadow clones he immediately began to throw kunai with all his clones making hand signs as fast as he could, he quadrupled the amount of kunai. He didn't stop there him and all his clones prepared for another jutsu **wind style: gale palm jutsu,** increasing the speed of all the kunai, hoping to make his enemy a human pincushion.

The masked ninja was quick to react and did a jutsu of his own **ice style: ice defense jutsu** , four huge pillars of ice sprouted around the ninja protecting him from all the kunai being thrown his way.

The masked nin started to through senbons with incredible speed and accuracy, picking out all of Naruto clones within a short span of time. All that was left on the battle field were the two enemies facing each other. Without so much as a warning Naruto charged at the Kiri ninja bringing his scythe in an upward motion trying to land a hit, but the masked ninja as very agile and managed to dodge all of his attacks in fluid motions.

The ninja saw an opening in Naruto's fighting style and immediately kicked him in the side sending him skidding a few feet back. Naruto didn't so much as grunt and created more clones to follow him into battle.

 **Back with the rest of team seven**

Kakashi was copying the hand signs that Zabuza was doing with more speed catching the ninja off guard each time.

'damn this Kakashi how can he do that? Can he look into the future!' Zabuza thought frustrated. He was tired of this and signed on of his bigger Justus **water style: water dragon jutsu** they both shouted at the same time. The jutsu collided in between them and Kakashi's dragon began to gain the upper hand. Just as the jutsu reached Zabuza, Kakashi was immediately encased in a dome of water. Unable to move Kakashi knew he was screwed until Zabuza said, "damn I can't move while I have you trapped in here so I guess till Haku takes care of that other brat before I kill you and the bridge builder.

Hearing this Kakashi immediately told Ino to go back up Naruto. "you know it's futile Haku in a whole other level then your genin, they'll get slaughter soon enough" Zabuza said with a hint of glee in his voice. Kakashi could only hope it didn't come to that.

 **With Ino**

As she reached the place where Naruto had run off to she was met with a huge dome of what looked to be mirrors, going closer to inspect it she noticed a masked ninja looking at her. She wasn't fast enough to react as the Kiri nin grabbed her and threw her into the mirror.

Ino landed with a thump beside Naruto. She looked up at him and noticed the amount of needles sticking out of him in different positions, his face was unreadable as he asked her "do you know any attacking nin-jutsu or are they mostly supportive?".

"supportive, give me a run down on the ninja's abilities" it was then that the ninja decided to strike once more moving at an un-seeable speed, Ino barely had time to block the incoming senbon thrown her way. Naruto deflected them with his scythe while talking, "he uses his reflection to move between mirrors, making him go almost the speed of light while doing so, he's been throwing and endless amount of senbons at me for the last five minutes, I've also tried to melt the ice with a fire-jutsu but no go. They won't melt. Until I can find a way to hit him our best hope is to just keep dodging".

They went on for another five minutes playing that cat and mouse game, until Haku began to grow tired, making hand seals he created two water clones who appeared beside him in the mirror.

'shit things just got a whole lot worse, and I can't use **that** jutsu, not now that Ino's in here, she'll get caught in the middle of it'. Naruto thought. The three Haku began to make hand signs again and shouted out **ice style: punishment from the heavens**

Without much warning thousands upon thousands of senbon began to get thrown at the two genin from team seven from every direction being quick on his feet Naruto created five clones who got in a protective circle around into and began deflecting as many senbon as they could soon the jutsu began to die out the clones dispersed due to the damage they had sustained. Three figures ran out of the mirrors and all threw senbon in Naruto's direction.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled as she pushed him out of the attacks path. Naruto could only watch in horror as the poor girl's form was turned into a human pincushion. "Ino… wh… why did you do that?" he asked with a look of disbelief and shock on his face. "bec… *cough*… because what kind of friend would I be if I let yo… *cough* you die?" she said with a smile on her face as her eyes closed.

Naruto held her in his arms and repeated "friend… I… I'm your friend?".

"I'm sorry it has come to this, I wish it could have all been avoided, but you know the life of a Shinobi, kill or be killed" Haku spoke.

"you… **YOU DID THIS!** " Naruto said his tone growing deeper and more feral, his whisker marks began to get thicker, his nails along with his canines began to grow larger. A malevolent red chakra began to sway wildly around him as his eyes turned red with a huge black slit for pupils.

Naruto gave a huge roar that shattered all the mirrors to pieces in an instant. He placed Ino down and began to walk slowly towards Haku in a hunched sort of way, keeping his eyes planted on the ground. He gave another huge roar and two things happened. The first was that his chakra took the form of a fox and grew two tails. The other thing was that two golden chains started to extend out of his arms while four more out of his back.

They dragged along the forest floor before Naruto extended his right arm forward at lightning speed, his chain following the command. Haku could not react in time and the chain pierced him straight through the stomach. Naruto pulled back his chain along with Haku and extended his left hand in a punch that shattered Haku's mask on impact.

Naruto didn't stop there he kept punching the Kiri-nin over and over and over until his face was an unrecognizable mess of blood. Naruto picked Ino up carefully and slung her over his shoulder, while grabbing Haku by the head and dragging him along to where Team seven was originally.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi was still trying and failing to get out of his prison, while Zabuza just laughed on and kept telling him that all he was doing was wasting his chakra. Feeling his reserves waning, he decided to stop and just wait for Naruto and Ino to get back.

Suddenly a huge roar was heard and Kakashi felt a huge wave of chakra hit him. The chakra was so malevolent and filled with a never ending amount of bloodlust that he actually started to shake. SHAKE, him! a ninja that had fought in the third great ninja war, who was promoted to Jonin at age twelve and Anbu captain at fourteen. He looked up and saw that Zabuza was in the same state.

The strange thing was that this chakra felt… familiar? Then he remembered what happened almost 13 years ago and he cursed his luck.

Out of nowhere he saw a figure with red chakra and golden chains carrying Ino and a dead Haku, if his face said anything about it. Kakashi prayed to whatever deity would listen, that Naruto hadn't gone berserk, there was no way he could take him down, not now that he was already fatigued from fighting.

Naruto threw Haku at Zabuza's feet with ease, while gently placing Ino down on the ground next to Kiba and Akimaru who were scared shitless. Zabuza looked down at his dead apprentice in horror as he started to sink into the water. Without warning two chains wrapped around both of his arms, causing him to release Kakashi in the process.

Naruto retreated the chains toward him bringing Zabuza along with them. As soon as Zabuza was close Naruto jumped in the air and double kicked Zabuza down into the ground. The possessed genin started to pull his chains upwards while keeping Zabuza still with his feet. The rogue Nin screamed out in pain as his arms were pulled out of his sockets. There was a loud ripping sound as both the Jonin's arms were ripped from his body.

Everyone looked on in horror at what had just happened in front of them, while Zabuza kept screaming. Naruto released his hold on the severed appendages, before jabbing his right hand towards the middle of Zabuza's chest. A loud squelching sound was heard as Naruto ripped out the Missing-Nin's heart out. Blood sprayed every, drenching the blonde genin.

Naruto dropped the heart and began to move in the direction of Ino. Kakashi appeared in front of him when he was five feet away from her. "Naruto stop! That's enough, please… just… just let Ino rest now" the Jonin told the boy. "Kakashi-sensei… I'm sorry… I… I couldn't protect her" Naruto said in his normal voice, before he felt the world begin to fade from his vision and everything went dark.

 **All right! And that wraps up another chapter. So how about it? Naruto with the chakra chains added to his arsenal eh? Eh? Next chapter will be the epilogue of the wave mission and then things will pick up after that, I still have many more things planned with this story. Remember "death" yea he will be a huge character in the upcoming chapters, and no he is not an OC, his identity will be revealed and you guys will shit your pants when you find out who it is.**

 **On another note someone posted a review saying that I should delete a comment I made, regarding me digging a hole up and dying if the story was crap (paraphrasing) and all I have to say is it was intended as a joke and if you can't take it that way, not my problem and I won't delete something just cuz you don't like it. This is my story lol. If I come off as insensitive it's because I am, not gonna deny it, just know that some jokes you say offend you while it makes others laugh…**


	5. Renewal

**Hey guys look who's back with a new chapter! This guy ;). I know I haven't mentioned it before but thanks a lot for the reviews you guys leave, it really helps. And I know that there is a lot of typos I'll keep working on them but until I get a beta there will still be some that slips through the cracks…**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: you might think that, but "Death" is actually someone I've already introduced in the story and like I said you'll shit a brick when I reveal who it is. And I purposely made him out to have the characteristics of the Shinigami. That'll come into play later. All I have to say about Hidan is… He's a Fucking Savage! lol**

 **If you manage to guess who it is, I'll PM you and tell you who it is and give you hints on what is going to happen further along in the story ;).**

 **Also some of you have had some concerns over Danzo taking over Naruto's tutelage. Don't worry too much about that, Danzo will be more like a side character. I'll explain how he comes into the picture and ties in with the whole story and why Naruto decided to become his pupil in the later chapters. Although I'm still debating on his involvement and use once the story gets to Shippuden time. If you have any suggestion, I'm all ears. Just leave a review or send me a PM. If you guys come up with something better than what I have planned at the moment, then I'll PM you for further details.**

 **Also I haven't said it in the past chapters but you know it's kind of a given but, I do not own Naruto, this is a fan made story and all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Now on with the story.**

"it's dark… and wet" is all Naruto could think of as he woke up. looking around and saw that he was in a sewer of some sorts. Getting up shakily he placed his hand on the nearest wall beside him, deciding to follow it he carefully shuffled his feet forward, making a splash after every step.

The dark clothed Genin began to recounted the events that happened before he fell unconscious; due to over exerting his body with the Kyuubi's demonic chakra.

'Ino said I was her friend… I guess that's why my 3rd rule is so important' he thought while looking at the floor and feeling something role down his cheek. 'if only I could've been faster or stronger, then maybe, just maybe I could have prevented her from dying. I was too confident in my own abilities. If I would've stayed back and protected Tazuna the… no, it's pointless now. What's done is done, I have to move on and better myself so nothing like this happens ever again' The blue eyed pre-teen finished with conviction.

Reaching the end of the wall, Naruto looked up to see about 10 different paths. Choosing to take the nearest one to him he made his way down. After about 10 minutes of going into different paths he finally came up to a room that resembled a warzone.

There were craters everywhere, some even had fire in them. He could feel the heat but at the same time he couldn't, deciding to worry about that later. He looked up to the sky, which was blood red with large ominous gray clouds barely making an even darker crescent moon visible. every so often purple lightning would strike at random wanting to tear as much of the earth as it possible could.

Focusing back on what was ahead of him he saw a gigantic cage with its' four massive black bars reaching the heavens above. Coming closer Naruto noticed what appeared to be a circular seal in the middle holding the two enormous doors together. When the Uzumaki heir was about 15 feet away from the doors a giant red eye with a black slit appear out of now where.

There was a huge roar that blew Naruto back a couple feet and the giant eyes' owner decided to speak up.

 **"** **Oh so the warden finally decided to visit his prisoner, what a surprise"** the giant beast spoke as Naruto picked himself up of the ground.

Naruto picked himself up, faintly remembering something Inoichi had told him once about his clan's technique's abilities. Once the memory became clearer he, made a connection as to what this place and being might be. "I must take that you are the Kyuubi then?" the young teen said nearing the gigantic bars once more.

 **"** **oh would you look at that? You're not as stupid as you look. Now what do you want, why have you come to bother me? Are you looking for more of my chakra? Because if that's the case then you can fuck off!"** the Kyuubi yelled aggravation at the mere presence of his jailor in front of him.

"no. I don't know the reason I'm here. I woke up here after the last battle I had. Now if you stop being such an asshole and tell me what the hell those strange chains that came out of my body were then maybe we can call it a day" Naruto spoke not looking the least bit intimidated by the huge beast in front of him.

The Kyuubi gave him one last glance before closing his eyes completely. Seeing that he wasn't going to get much else out of demonic creature, Naruto promptly turned around and walked to the path he used to get there. As he made his way onward, the already dim light began to fade even more until there was no light at all.

Naruto awoke with a jolt. He looked around and saw that he was in a small bed in a room somewhere. Remembering where they were headed before the ambush, he guessed that Kakashi had taken him to the bridge builder's home.

Letting out a deep breath Naruto didn't know he was holding, the young Jinchuriki began to ponder his 3 essential rules of living once more, focusing on the last one in particular. 'I can't let anyone else break my wall… why do I feel this void in my heart? Why did Ino push me out of the way? Why did she save me?' his thoughts came in jumbled mess not knowing where to begin or where to end. Deciding it was best to get up, he put his clothes on and opened the door before making his way down stairs.

Reaching the last step, he noticed that there was two people in the living room, a woman in her late 20's or early 30's with blue hair, with a petite body and delicate face. The other person was a young boy of about 8 years old that slightly resembled the older woman.

The blue haired woman looked to where Naruto was standing and with a surprised look said, "you're awake? Naruto is it?"

Giving a nod to the woman he asked "are you Tazuna's family?"

"yea, I'm his daughter actually, Tsunami, and this is my son Inari. My dad is out working on the bridge. Your sensei said he was going out to train the rest of your team. He should be coming back anytime soon" as the words left her mouth there was a knock on the door. Tsunami walked up to the door before opening it.

"Hey Tsunami we're back" a cheerful feminine voice spoke.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears that sounded just like…

Tsunami moved to let team seven in. Ino was the first one to walk in and spotted Naruto upon entering. She stopped dead in her tracks her ability to speak leaving as she tried to take in the sight of her fully recovered teammate. When she could finally make out a coherent sentence she uttered out, "Na… Naruto, you're awake".

Naruto rushed over to her in a heartbeat and did something he never thought he would do, he wrapped his arms around her hugged her, holding her in a vice like grip in his arms.

Ino was shocked for a brief moment before returning the hug with full force with a small blush at the close contact. "Ino I thought you were dead! What… what happened? How are you alive?!" Naruto asked her while quickly letting go after realizing what he did and their close proximity.

"After you passed out, Kakashi-sensei checked me to assess the damage, that's when he noticed that none of the wounds were fatal, none hit vital areas! I woke up the next day, all I suffered from were sore muscles and tiny puncture wounds that have already healed up" the aquamarine eyed genin responded with excitement.

"My, my Naruto how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as soon as Ino finished telling Naruto what happened.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, how long was I out?" Naruto said while leaning on a wall nearby.

"since you passed out well…, 4 days. We've been training for the last 3. we come to check on you around this time every day; and as luck would have it you woke up at the right time." Naruto nodded in understanding as Kakashi explained the teams "Visiting hours".

"so when can I resume my training again?" the now, healed up, genin asked his higher ranked sensei.

"Well… it's about 1 o'clock, so we'll eat lunch and then head out. I'll give you an evaluation once we're on the training ground to see if you are able to resume. Otherwise you'll have to sit it out and rest" the Jonin finished with a signature eye smile.

Hearing the word 'lunch' Tsunami spoke up and told the group that she had already prepared it and they could eat whenever they'd like.

A short while later everyone was seated with plates of food.

Naruto picked at his half eaten plate, not having much of an appetite, while throwing glances at Ino. They made eye contact and Naruto awkwardly averted his gaze as Ino gave a soft giggle at his expense.

The Black clad Genin noticed that he wasn't the only one giving glances and made eye contact with the bridge builder's young grandson. The small boy shifted his look into a glare. Not giving a fuck about the kids' problem, Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before going back to picking at his plate.

Once everyone had finished with their meals, Kakashi decided to make his exit, followed by team seven. As they were on their path back to the training ground they began to make small talk, trying their hardest to avoid the sore topic.

When the group of ninja reached the training field, Kakashi told Kiba and Ino to continue working on tree walking until they managed to get up and down the tree twice.

Being a Kunoichi Ino had much better chakra control than her dog loving teammate and managed to get up the tree once before falling off half way, on her retreat downwards.

Kiba on the other hand hadn't made it to the half way point yet. After couple tries and barks of encouragement from Akimaru, Kiba made it 3/4's of the way up before falling off.

Kakashi turned to his whisker faced pupil to begin his evaluation. The Jonin was on guard before he could utter his first word, noticing something was amiss.

Seeing his sensei tense up Naruto used sign language to fill Kakashi in on the situation, ' _shadow clone… 200 meters… north-east…'_.

The pseudo Sharingan user nodded in understanding before quietly making a shadow clone of his own and disappearing into the forestry. Going in the direction he was told, shortly after, he was met with a clearing; in which, Naruto was standing in the middle waiting for him.

"What's wrong Naruto? why did you call me out here?" the silver-haired Jonin inquired.

"Sensei what can you tell me about those chains that came out of my body when I transformed into the Kyuubi? The young genin said getting straight to the point.

'Damn… how do I go about this? I can't reveal his heritage, that would have unimaginable repercussions' Kakashi thought to himself. The silver haired Jonin stayed quiet for a few more seconds debating on what to say.

"Naruto those chains are the Uzumaki kekkai genkai, they are called the Kongo-fusa. Honestly it is a surprise you actually have it, unlike the Sharingan or Byakgan, it is not inherited through parentage, it's actually more like the Kaguya's dead bone pulse, where it randomly shows up. It is extremely rare to see it show up two generations in a row, the last user being Uzumaki Kushina". Naruto became shocked at hearing this, just exactly was this Uzumaki Kushina?

"who was she?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Kushina? She was a Jonin of the leaf, she made a name for herself in the 3rd great ninja war, but died the day of the Kyuubi attack, she died at a very young age, so I seriously doubt she had any kids, if that's what you're trying to imply. She was a refuge that came to the village shortly after the massacre of Uzugakure. As you know there are extremely few Uzumaki left in the nations the only one we know of now is you". The ex-Anbu captain explain to the youth.

Naruto couldn't help but feel saddened at the news, just as he thought he might have a clue to who his parents were, it was diminished right then and there.

"do you know what abilities the Kongo-fusa Kakashi-sensei?"

"it's hard to explain, the only time I saw them in action Kushina used them to bind her enemies but from the looks of it, it was very taxing to her reserves when she used them. I have heard that they have been used to bind the Biju before, but I don't know if it's true or not, like I said I've only seen them once". The silver haired Jonin elaborated.

"I see… well now that, that's been cleared up, I want to request that you up our training considerably. We cannot have another rerun of what happened a few days ago". Naruto demanded with conviction in his voice.

"Actually I was thinking of that myself, I want to cover the basics with you guys right now and actually start what I have planned once we get back to the safety of our village". Naruto nodded apprehensively towards his sensei.

"If there is nothing else, I think it's time to head back, don't you think?" Kakashi said with his signature eye-smile.

Once the duo made their way back to where the rest of team seven was Naruto said, "since I can already do the tree walking and water walking techniques I think I'll work on trying to bring out the Kongo-fusa".

Kakashi just nodded towards Naruto signifying he had understood. Naruto found clearing a small way off to where his team was and began to meditate.

This went on for five days, team seven would got out to train at around 8 each morning and go back to Tazuna's house around noon for lunch. Then they would go back out till the sun began to set.

Naruto made some progress with the Kongo-fusa, he had managed to bring only one out and now he was trying to gain control over it, which was harder than it sounded. Since it was a full on Chakra construct it forced him to have a continuous and almost perfect chakra control over it. It was on a whole other level than water walking. Every movement he made he had to change the direction his chakra was flowing to follow where he wanted the chain to go.

Once the sun began to set, Kakashi called his team over and told them it was time to head back.

Everyone was at the dinner table eating and chatting, except Inari he had a glare plastered on his face while he gazed at team seven. That's when he decided to voice his opinion.

"I don't know how you guys can be so care free, Gato is just going to kill you all, you out of all of them should now this" the small boy said shifting his glare over to Naruto. "you were in bed half dead for days! You guys are weak you guys should just leave!".

A kunai sailed through the air nicking the boys neck just enough to draw blood. Everybody became even more tense at this, while the bridge builder's grandson just sat there with a shocked look on his face due to him almost being dead a few moments ago.

"Look here you little sheltered piece of shit, I don't give a rats ass about what your problem is! But don't you ever doubt my fucking abilities ever again! You speak as if you know my fucking life, WELL DO YOU?!" Naruto scream at the small boy who only cowered in his seat. "You're fucking lucky that you actually have someone to call family, someone one who cares about you and is there for you when you scrape your damn knee! You don't know half the shit I had to go through by the time I was seven, if it wasn't for some random stranger I would have been Murdered by my own village nonetheless!" Inari couldn't help the tears that were rolling down his cheek now.

"If your pampered ass ever speaks like that to me or my team ever again you will regret it, I don't care what the fucking consequences are, I promise you I will make you eat your fucking words, and if there is one thing I don't break that's a promise". With that Naruto got up from his seat and went out the backdoor slamming it on his way out.

Everyone left was left in shocked silence at what had just occurred. Kakashi was the first to speak "I would apologize for what my student said but he has all the right to speak the way he did… you see everything he said was true, as much as I hate to admit it, he has been shunned in his own village since an early age for reasons unknown and he has fought tooth and nail for the little that he has accomplished". Kiba and Ino perked up at hearing this they didn't know much about Naruto's earlier life so they listened intently as Kakashi kept talking.

Kakashi went on to tell everyone there about the beatings and cruelty shown to Naruto at such early age. Team seven made a pledge that day to help they're fellow team mate in whatever way they could.

After she had enough Ino arose from her seat and gave a small thank to Tsunami for the food before going out the door Naruto used.

Once she made it outside Ino was greeted with the sight of Naruto on the pier with his feet in the water looking out over the vast ocean with the light of the moon shining over him. Ino couldn't help but think at how 'cute' he looked sitting there with a pensive look.

She walked over to where Naruto was and sat down beside him and decided to just sit there in a comfortable silence until she decided to break it. "I'm sorry".

Naruto looked at her confused "sorry for what?".

"I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you back when we were younger I never knew you had it so rough".

Naruto looked at her trying to find any sign of pity but all he found was sympathy and sadness. "it's alright Ino, it's me who should be apologizing… as you know I'm not one to open up at all… I should've been friendlier to you as well too. It just that…" Naruto found it hard to finish his sentence.

Ino noticing this decided not to pressure him and said, "it's fine Naruto if you don't want to talk about it, then don't you can tell me when you're ready". Naruto let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"I live by 3 rules Ino, those rules dictate my life, I learned them from someone who gave me hope in my darkest hour. The rules are simple, number 1, leave emotions at home don't let them hinder you when out on missions and even when at home keep a tight grip around them. That's why you guys may feel as if you're talking to a rock sometimes". This was news to Ino she finally began to understand why Naruto was usually so uptight all the time.

"Rule number 2, Information is key don't let anyone know more than they should, during missions Information can be worth more than gold. That's the other reason why I keep to myself as well, the least they know about me the better". Naruto told the platinum haired teen while looking down at his feet. This was a new experience for the cerulean eyed teen, but he felt something in him that made him smile.

"and my last rule is, build and emotionless wall around me, don't let anyone break it down… if someone one does, protect them till my final breath… I don't know when or how it happened but you broke that wall Ino". The Yamanaka heiress couldn't help the blush that adorned her cheeks at the moment.

"that's also why I'm in such a pediment at the moment, I couldn't protect you and I hate myself for it, now I know why that has is my most important rule. When I saw you almost get killed I felt this rage build inside me and all I wanted to do was tear everything around me down, I… I lost control and the worst part is that the rest of you team seven is growing on me too and I'm not strong enough to protect you guys that's why I have… no I need to get stronger, so that what happened at the bridge never happens again, apart from that I just broke the other 2 rules when I lashed out at Inari". The last Uzumaki said with a look of foreboding.

"Naruto… you can't shoulder all of this by yourself, you know. Things will happen, just like what happened with Zabuza or like you said with Inari, we're just human and you can't control everything, that's why you have to let us shoulder that burden with you! We're a team, how do you think we felt when you were unconscious?".

Naruto looked back at Ino when she said this and held a pensive look as she continued.

"Look I know it's hard to open up, like you just did and if you don't want to open up to the rest of the team that's fine, so from today on let me be your rock, ok? If you ever need help in whatever it maybe or someone to talk to, just know I'll be there for you just like you are going to be there for me".

Naruto was at a loss for words at what he just heard, he couldn't believe it! Is this what it felt to have someone care for you? He didn't know but he made a silent promise that from that day forward he would take Ino's words to heart and help her in whatever way he could.

"I uh… Ino I don't know what to say? Thankyou". Naruto said looking up at the moon while he felt something wet roll down the side of his face. Was it raining?

Ino leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and saying "You better do the same whiskers; you don't want to see me when I get angry" she said while giving him a 'false' angry look.

Naruto was just there shell-shocked and blushing, touching where Ino had just kissed him. He looked back at her retreating form with a genuine smile on his face.

Just as she was about open the door she looked back at him and said, "Remember whiskers if you ever need to get anything of your chest, you can tell me, I won't bite… well maybe just a little". A small giggle was heard from the petite teen as she opened the door and went inside.

Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened, He finally made his first friend and he couldn't be any happier.

A shadow was sitting on a branch near where the two blondes had just had a heart to heart. 'good, let's see what happens now, hopefully this spurs his drive to become stronger'. The shadow thought as he made his way out of there, if one was to look close enough, they could make out the shape of a large scythe in his hand.

 **OK! Finally done, sorry this chapter took longer than expected. The last part was really hard to write I wanted to get everything perfect and I still don't exactly like how it turned out . . from here on out the story will begin to pick up I think I'll give a brief run through on their training for the next chapter before I move straight into the Chunin exams!**

 **Drop some reviews I like to read what you guys say. it gives me some insight on things you like and things you don't.**


End file.
